the Return of Prinny Laharl
by The Dark nek0
Summary: laharl x flonne, mild language ect  after the prince had sacrificed his life to save flonnes, etna had become overlord and flonne a fallen anagel.  the least they expected was laharl to come back... as a prinny. a flonne x laharl fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**warning: those who do not like caorse language stop reading this this instant**  
><em>dont say i didnt warn you.<em>

**Disgaea fanfic Ch1**  
>By- The dark nek0<p>

Chapter 1- prinny who?

Those familiar faces stared right at him. It was kind of awkward...  
>The red haired demon and blonde haired fallen angel looked like they<br>were in a freaking trance . The passing by vassals were expecting the  
>new prinny to recieve a hell of a time with etna considering how lazy<br>he just was... But in its place was an awkward silence.

After what felt like an annoying eternity the prinny spoke up and broke  
>the silence "this is how you welcome me back?" he glanced at the floor<br>crossing his arm- well flippers...  
>Flonne's bangs had covered a now pain stained face. Flonne who didn't<br>think twice knelt down so she was eye level with the prinny. But Before  
>he knew it, two warm familiar arms were wrapping around him. Causing the<br>poor pride stained prinny to grow hot in his cheeks.

"oh laharl..." sobbing In between " I thought..." but before she could  
>continue laharl pushed her warm embrace away and blushed a deep velvet<br>and harshly replied " I don't want your love crap okay?"

etna sensing the mood just had to pry in and say "ooooh prince~ Was that  
>a bit of hesitation I saw-" before she could finish her tease Laharl<br>retired with "THAT'S OVERLORD LAHARL TO YOU NOW!" obviously trying to  
>avoid the subject...<p>

While the two fought, Flonne took some steps back her bangs still covering  
>her face. Hiding all the rejection in her heart ran, she sprinted like a<br>jackrabbit to her quarters. Laharl who stopped for a moment turned to catch  
>only a glimpse of her face as she ran.<p>

_hmph. Why should I care if she's hurt?  
>It's her fault for clinging to me like that!<em>

Why... Arggh!  
>Then Why.. Do I.. Feel like I... Care then?<br>No! She's my vassal.  
>Dammit! I hope love isnt a passable disease...<p>

**So there y'all have it! My very first chapter of my very  
>first fan fiction posted on !<br>I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I promise chapter  
>2 will be longer. You wouldn't believe how many times I reworded<br>this whole chapter and rewrote it! Ugh! Oh well XD  
>I'm happy with it now...<strong>

I hope you'r like my laharl x Flonne~  
>Please rr  
>It Will very much be obliged!<p> 


	2. chapter 2

**Disgaea fanfic ch2 **

**By- the dark nek0**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- if he can be overlord as a prinny why can't we?<strong>

Some days passed and Flonne hadn't spoken much let alone Come out of her quarters.  
>This bugged the now overlord laharl just on a small scale. He had other stuff to worry about<br>too. Like work. Work and oh look something new. MORE WORK. So he didn't have the time for  
>such petty problems. After all she's a bvassalb nothing more...

"Ugh this is soo~ not fair..." moaned Etna as she leant back on her chair so she was facing  
>the ceiling, interrupting Laharl's train of thought."I still don't understand how you can be overlord<br>the moment you walk back..."groaned Etna for a millionth time. "It's because I am the rightful heir.  
>And if the heir is still alive then the title of overlord belongs to me." A little taken aback from the<br>overlords remarkably low and unwavered tone. "Um overlord are you okay?" emphasizing the word  
>okay, she reached to feel his forehead for a temperature; laharl just gave her a quick glance before<br>swatting her hand away claiming "I'm fine!"

But he wasn't... in the corner of his mind the same thought wouldn't stop bugging him like one of those  
>pestering flies... Only this one you couldn't get rid of. -ugh heck! I'll just go check on her and get this<br>over with. - As he got up, he headed for the hallway and out his door, when he felt the ground tremble  
>slightly... Earthquake? No the rhythm is too uneven he thought.<p>

Just then the least expectable thing happened-Laharl got trampled on by a rioting group of prinnies...  
>When they had passed he was pissed beyond forgiveness (but then again does he<strong>ever<strong> forgive people?)  
>and he ran after the prinnies forgetting his original intention of why he was outside of his office. He<br>radiated a menacing purple aura as he chased the prinnies only to fumble and trip.

Oh what a face plant... That gossip worthy moment was not gonna die hard with these sort of spectators...  
>Blushing the deepest red he Got up quickly and darted after the prinnies. Cursing his lungs out at them,<br>blaming them for his fumble. After knocking out about 10 dozen prinnies he pulls and holds a prinny by the  
>little feathers on his head and with red eyes that "could kill" he questions him with "what. .meaning of. THIS?"<br>gradually growing in rage as so did his purple aura. The prinny now Stuttering and struggling to get any  
>words out, is then shaken by the little feathers on his head until he squawks and finally spatters out "we...<br>we rioted dood.. Because we thought... If you're a prinny and an overlord... Then why can't we be overlords  
>too dood?" he then braced himself for the undeniable rage from laharl...<p>

. . .

But nothing came so as he looked from his shielding arms, his guard now down, Laharl had seized the chance  
>and booted him to high heaven. Watching that prinny fly across the hall, gave him a sense of power again.<br>Especially when he heard the boom at the end of the hall. -Much better...- clapping his hands together in a  
>vertical sweeping motion. Just then he realized the real task at hand.<p>

He hurried along to Flonne's quarters but, also trying to slow down. He was constantly debating with himself  
>wether to hurry or take his time.<p>

_Arrg... It's so frustrating! Walk fast or walk slowly!_

_Dammit why am I in a hurry anyway? _

_. . ._

_She's a damn vassal..._

_Nothing. More _

He seemed to be threatening himself...

However that works...

But somehow he managed to get there wether that's running or walking... He hesitated to knock on her door.  
>He forcefully lifted his shaky flipper to the door and clenched it in a tight fist.<p>

_Why the heck am I shaking? _

_St...Stupid fin! _

_Why am I even knocking?_

_**TO HELL WITH KNOCKING!**_

So with that conclusion he bashed the door down with a single raised foot. He looked around the bright and  
>"cheerful" room... Something in him despised all of that cheerfulness but...But Something else made him feel<br>drawn to all of it...

_-no! -_ shaking his head trying to shake the foreign thoughts. He was disgusted with himself for how he could  
>possibly NOT hate this stuff! But soon he came to realize what was missing from the room...<p>

_Flonne?_

_Where Could that damned vassal be?_

She wasn't making this any easier for him...

With those thoughts he sighs and turns to walk out. But then pauses for a moment, taking in the sweet scent  
>and aroma of her room before revealing the smallest sign of a smile.<p>

He then continues out the door and towards the castle gates to see if she's on her usual walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So here be my 2nd Chapter!<strong>

**I really do hope you guys like my fanfiction! This story has sat in my head for WEEKS now.  
>Gawd I feel like I can't stop writing! 3 chapters within 24 hours? Psssh ridonkulous! XD<strong>

**I do not own the awesomeness of Disgaea!**

**I only own the writing and plot!**

**R/R please~**

**~ The dark nek0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disgaea fanfic ch3  
>By: The Dark neko<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: missing<strong>

Ugh c'mon girl where the heck are you? How far do you  
>wanna walk? He thought to himself as He slouched over<br>and walked in a tired manner. As he finished checking  
>all the places she walks to, a slight wave of an unknown<br>emotion came over him... Confused and getting slightly  
>aggravated he rushed back to the castle only to rush<br>through the palace checking every nook and cranny until  
>he could search no more. Finally he understood the emotion<br>he was feeling... He was panicking? That was new. He then  
>saw Etna enjoying an apple along with the show. "what the<br>heck?" how long have you been there?" his antenna  
>shooting up like rockets."long enough" she calmly replied<br>through a mouthful of crunches. A bit uneasy at the fact  
>she had been watching him the whole time. He then asked bluntly<br>"where's Flonne?"

"Flonne?" she said questinly looking at her apple and not  
>making any eye contact with laharl. She then shrugged,<br>taking a bite from her apple. Unsure of what to do, and  
>feeling a little queasy he stumbles to his quarters.<p>

_Wh..what? She's gone?  
>But where? Why?<br>So many questions were flooding into his head.  
>But one thought struck him Harder than any other-<br>A...am I to blame for her disappearance?_

Holding his head in confusion and guilt he didn't know  
>what to think. Just then out of nowhere midboss appeared.<br>"so... I hear Flonnes missing?" he gently said to laharl  
>from behind words hit laharl like thorns. "go away<br>midboss" he hissed in such a tone that seemed like poison.  
>"ugh I am the dark adonis! Not midboss!" he retorted greatly<br>offended. No response came from the prince who was seated on  
>his bed holding his head in his hands.<p>

"well...do you think Flonne would leave for no reason?"  
>Adonis finally spoke.<br>"no" came a soft reply from the prince.  
>"she is your 'vassal' correct?" asked adonis in such a way<br>that said I-already-know-Shes-your-vassal tone. But still he asked.  
>"yes..." replied laharl in a bit of a less depressed tone.<br>"Well then the question now is, did she leave by her own will?"  
>and with that laharl spun round to reply, only to see the wall.<br>Midboss had already left.

_hmph...Weirdo._

But now the question hovered in his mind... "did she leave  
>by her own will?"<br>Then he started adding one and one together...  
>then it hit him!<br>earlier when he was walking the path she usually walked he  
>noticed in one spot on the ground, it was very messed up and<br>uneven compared to around it... Not to mention a lot of  
>footsteps were in that spot. He Figured it was just a spot<br>where she stood and played round with the dirt using her  
>feet... But now it made more sense.<p>

There was a hassle... Between some demons and one fallen  
>angel in particular...<br>Tsk!... He cursed under his breath.  
>They took Flonne!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Darn. Such short chapters... I'm writing all of these in notes<br>On my iPod XD so I'm sitting in bed... 11 at night...  
>Typing up fanfics?<br>Story of my life! Enjoy XD**

**well i would like to give a big thanks to 'lunar' who has  
>been reveiwing each chapter i have posted so far.<br>thankyou so much, being my first reviews ever,  
>im glad that my story could please somebody (^-^)<strong>

I do not own the awesomeness of Disgaea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disgaea fanfic ch4  
>By: The Dark nek0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>well well well... getting near the end of my first fanfiction...<br>kinda sad actually. but i do plan on making a sequel of some sorts.  
>so keep your eyes peeled! <strong>

**oh and if i take AGES on chapter 5 i have my reasons.  
>like school. and school and oh look something new-<strong>

**THE START OF SCHOOL! **

**NUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**oh wellz. i will do my best.  
>oh and just a warning THERE IS ABSOLUTELY <em><span>NO<span>_ LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER.  
>so dont go getting the wrong idea... their just a bunch of murderous maniacs.<br>mmmkay?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Oh te trauma.<p>

Mmrrhhh! A muffled and useless cry escaped her lips as  
>her capturers dragged her into a bag. Then they hurried<br>away, deep into the dark forests of the netherworlds, to  
>fulfil their horrible monstrous deeds.<p>

"Let me out!" she screamed desperately trying to break the  
>bag, wether that be kicking or biting or even scratching.<br>But her efforts were futile. In return for trying to escape  
>she received a blow to the head from outside the bag. She felt<br>very woozy and couldn't keep her eyes open no matter how much  
>she forced them to...and that sharp pain in her head wasn't<br>helping either... But soon she had lost all consciousness.

Arrrgh... How can my vassal be stupid enough to get caught by  
>bandits? Running in the direction of where the drag marks were<br>obvious, he charged after the bandits or whoever they were...  
>But it didn't matter they were gonna have hell when he caught up.<p>

"Hey boss?" one of the 2 bandits Asked dragging the bag, "what  
>sort of price do you reckon we'll get from this pretty little<br>fallen angel?" he questioned in a sly manner. "Oh, we're not  
>gonna sell her. We're gonna have some fun first~" he replied in<br>a menacing tone. Only just slightly awake, she heard what was s  
>aid but she barely had any strength to gasp, and was fighting<br>to stay conscious.

_L...laharl...  
>. . .<em>  
>And with that last conscious thought, she fell into darkness.<p>

Still following the tracks it seemed like hours passed trying  
>to catch up. Panting he thought to himself, -when I get there I<br>won't have any strength to fight...ugh what hell am I saying?-  
>he darted of like a bullet regardless of the fact that he was<br>losing stamina and would only have half the strength when fighting.  
>Not to say that he needed full strength...<p>

Hours passed and as soon as the sun had started to set it was  
>already nightfall. The moon had well risen in the sky and Screams<br>echoed throughout the forest as life itself was drained of the screamer. "Aaaaaiiiiihhhhh!" panting for air, her breathing became  
>uneven and heavy. Another slash in the air and another scream of<br>agony escaped her lips. This was music to the monstrous bandit's ears.  
>Each whiplash was clearly visible on her blood drenched clothing and<br>skin. Torn inside she almost couldn't help but stay nailed to the  
>tree with her head low and eyes blank full of pain and terror.<br>"Haahaha see boys? This is how it's done!" and a repetitive whiplash  
>hit her fragile body and one last scream escaped her lips before she<br>lost consciousness. "Aww c'mon stay awake, so we can play some more~"  
>said the boss in a lethal but playful tone<p>

Laharl who ran as fast as he could, had a flurry of emotion inside his  
>head. Worry, anger, doubt, guilt, weakness, all these emotions flooding<br>in confused him; he always pushed away such emotions besides anger and  
>hatred... But these new emotions made themselves welcome in his head<br>where they were not welcome. Just as he was sorting out his emotions a  
>scream from far off echoed through the forest and echoed through his<br>ears... He stopped for a moment to listen and heard another cry ring out.

_F...Flonne?  
>Wh...What in the netherworlds is happening?<br>FLONNE!_

Just then something snapped inside of him...  
>A grimacing purple aura was escaping his body at high speeds. He gripped<br>his sword tightly almost making his palms bleed.  
>His scarfs ends flew up and dragged him with it all the way to the<br>source of her pain stricken cries, at top speed desperate to kill whoever was killing her.  
>"FLONNE!" he cried out as he was approaching his destination.<br>But then to his horror he saw her body laying motionless on the tree  
>and no signs of life came from her. No breathing.. No movement... Her<br>innocent blood staining the tree and floor

_She's gone?...  
>No...NO! I'm too late!<br>This...this is UNFORGIVABLE!_

Holding his head low he let a few tears slip through his dry eyes.  
>"Oh hoh hoh~ who do we have here Bo-" before he could finish his words<br>laharl mercilessly slaughtered his throat allowing the blood to stain  
>the pure grass. His swords blood stains glistening in the moonlight as<br>he held it high. He then went and slaughtered the other two like sheep  
>and even after the other two were long dead he kept hacking at their<br>lifeless bodies.

". . ." standing over their bodies for a  
>Moment he took in the horror of it all before lifting his head to sky<br>and screaming in agony, crying his eyes dry for yet again he had lost  
>someone close to him.<br>And as it was as if nature herself tried to show her pain too, the thunder  
>flashed across the sky and roared in sync with laharl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mmkay there it is folks chapter 4 of my first fanfiction!<br>I really hope you all like it~  
>Omg try reading this while listening to<br>Hardstyle - the darkness (link in desc.)  
>Creeeeeeeeepy! And also explains the horror...<strong>

Now to continue or not to continue?  
>RR  
>you decide!<p>

I do not own the awesomeness of Disgaea!


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

**Disgaea fanfic ch5**

By-The Dark nek0

Chapter 5: as one once said "love triumphs over all"

* * *

><p>On this moonlit night a tragic ordeal had just occurred. A young demon lord sat by a fallen angel's lifeless side the whole night.<br>Hoping... Wishing...praying... That she would be by his side again with her cheerfulness... No matter how much he hated it, he  
>still wanted to see her cheerfulness...<p>

Adonis who was hidden in the trees lowered his head in silence for the fallen angel who was tortured to death, before turning  
>his head away from the tragic scene.<p>

-~.~-

... Wh...Where am I? A bright light was shining in her face as she walked through blinding light. Then a voice spoke to her "dear  
>Flonne, your time is nowhere near up. You still have Things to do." as she faced the direction in which the voice came from, the<br>light was brighter unabeling her to gaze upon her speaker... "Lord?" she answered "is that you oh lord?" but before she had a chance  
>to receive answers the fallen angel noticed the light grows dimmer until she was in blackness again.<p>

-~.~-

The sun had risen and laharl hadn't moved an inch since he sat by her side the previous night. "Flonne... Im the one who deserves  
>punishment... But you... You did nothing to deserve such horrid torture!"<p>

He lowered his head even lower crying over her shredded body.

"Laharl...so you do care..." wheezed a voice that soothed Laharl's torn heart. His eyes widened not daring to look up in case it was a  
>delusional thought, coughing slightly A hand lifts to his face... And with that touch he knew... That that guy up in the sky heard his<br>plea and had granted him a miracle... Without a second thought he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her crying on her shoulder.

A bit surprised at his reaction she hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around him once more... But this time with no rejection.  
>Hearing how bad a shape she was in he picked her up ((bridesmaid style, hey how else can I describe it? XD)) and took off for the infirmary<br>of the castle.

Once they had reached the infirmary everyone was asking questions and most of them were making 'oooh~' and whistle noises when laharl  
>came back with Flonne. He could care less about what they said or did at the time being.<p>

Because he realized she might be more than JUST a vassal to him...

So Flonne was in the infirmary for a few days but laharl visited her each day and soon she was out of that bed... Still slightly bandaged but  
>out of her bed nonetheless. As she climbed out her bed on her new healed legs she fumbled but was to be caught by laharl. "Better be careful<br>on those legs of yours" he huffed in a weird manner of showing affection. She chuckled slightly and replied with "yeah I will. After all how long  
>has it been since I walked? But thanks to you I'm fine" laharl blushed a deep red as he turned away to hide the burning face. "Um...yeah sure...<br>Y...your we...welcome..." turning and even deeper red he hid his face in his scarf. Again she chuckled at this. This made him secretly smile on  
>the inside. "Oh I wanted to properly thank you for saving me" and with that she leant over to his face her nose and his face were inches away<br>when she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away blushing a light pink she then said "thanks"

The strangest thing happened after that, laharl's prinny body began to glow a bright white and kept growing brighter as his shape began to grow  
>and morph into a more human like form as the light faded there was no longer a prinny but the one and only laharl as his demon self.<p>

He looked at his hands ". . ." his eyes were filled with undeniable joy but besides that he finally remembered what caused this change... And then  
>suddenly his face turned to the colour of his scarf. "Wh...What the! What kind of power or force was that?<p>

It...It reversed my prinny form!" trying to avoid the kiss subject as best as he could...

"Im not too sure what happened... Maybe your deed made up for your sins and maybe... So that's what he meant!" said Flonne suddenly talking  
>to herself. "What? Who?" asked laharl eagerly. "When I was... Well dead... I saw a light... He spoke to me and said it's not my time yet and that<br>there was something I must do still...And I guess that was to pass on a reward for putting aside your pride to rescue me..." answered Flonne.  
>She walked out to the balcony and leant on the railing, and laharl followed. Smiling he said "well then... I wanna wish him my thanks..." Flonne<br>who just noticed something stated "hey! You've changed!" caught off guard with the subject his antenna shot up "You have definitely become  
>more compassionate and nice!" laharl blushing replied with ". . . W...well..." he sighed and gave up. "F...fine I'll admit it!" and with that he<br>turned his face so he gazed at her beautiful red eyes, blushing uncontrollably again he admitted "I...I... Really... D...do care..." stuttering and  
>shaking hard he hid his face within the comfort of his scarf.<p>

"I think...I...it would b...be easier t...to just show y...you..." he was shaking and his heart wouldn't stop racing, he swore she could hear his heart  
>beats. But with that he leant over so his face and hers touched and then he did the least expectable thing, he pulled Flonne close,and he tasted her<br>sweet lips. What lasted as the best eternity of both their lives had ended sooner or later. Flonne wrapped her arms around his neck and they gazed  
>into each other's eyes, causing both of them to grow hot in their cheeks. But as all good moments are they never last forever...<p>

"OHMYGOD"Etna who was standing in the doorway had just witnessed the whole entire scene." PFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Omg! Priceless!"  
>pulling out a camera with a shot of their kiss. And soon enough the castle was filled with noise again as laharl merciless hunted Etna down. All's<br>well that ends well with the group back together and safe (most of them at least...) their lives could continue once more.

* * *

><p>well.. arent i just the sappy weirdo? yeah yeah.<br>look... IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
>school took its toll on me as soon as it started!<br>each weekend i had piles of homework, and weekends  
>were the only time i could postedit! TTATT  
>PLEASE FORGIVE ME LUNAR!<br>i appreciate your reviews so much! i will never forget your  
>awesome reviews that you kept giving me each chapter! TT^TT<br>i wish i could make it up to you...  
>but thankyou anyway for reading all of my fanfic, and<br>i hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic here on fanfiction. net!

~the dark nek0


End file.
